1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foldable paperboard basket-style carriers for bottles and the like wherein two rows of article receiving cells are provided on each side of and parallel to a central partition and handle portion thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,001 and No. 3,784,053, contains a number of bottle or article carriers of the basket type having two rows of article receiving cells provided on each side of and parallel to a medial handle thereof. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,053 discloses spaced transverse partition strips connected between the tops of side walls and the handle structures together with longitudinal partition strips struck from the transverse partition strips; these partition strips being located toward the upper ends or shoulders of articles in the carriers do not offer full protection or separation of bottles or the like at the bottom ends or portions thereof. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,001 discloses separator walls or partitions folded from bottom sections; this carrier is not foldable without disassembling the carton.
Transverse partition panels struck from medial panels in six-bottle carriers of the foldable basket-type are illustrated in U.S. Pats. No. 3,672,539 and No. 4,010,847; these patents are not suitable or adaptable for carrying twelve bottles or articles.